NEW SUN
by SamiiG96
Summary: Heyya guys this is my first ever fanfic i hope it dont suck - this takes place in new moon from jacobs POV after Edward leaves im not very good at summary stuff so i u could at least read first chapter nd if u like it keep reading , plezz read nd review x
1. Fallen

**This takes place through jacobs POV in New Moon after Edward Left Bella ( afta the months in the book)**

**this is my first ever fanfic so please please review and tell me what you think, good critism always helps to.**

**sorry if it sucks, i gave it ago **

**Enjoy - hopedull**

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight that nelong to the lucky SM, luv Stephenie xx**

* * *

"Urgh at this rate the useless thing will never run. I sighed, got and wiped my greasy hands on my even greasier jeans and headed towards the house. I went straight to the fridge,

" Hey Jake" I started and smacked my head on the inside of the fridge. Pulling my head out I turned round to glare at my dad. " Jeez, do you have to sneak up on me all the time?"

" Sorry Jake" he chuckled as I helped myself to a can of coke." So how's the Rabbit coming?"

"How do you think?" I raised my eyebrows

" Still no luck then?"

"Nope" Billy shrugged his shoulders and wheeled himself through to the living room. and I turned and headed to the bathroom to clean up. While I was washing my hands the phone rang and I heard Billy answer it

" _Hey Charlie… as good as ever… yup, Jacobs fine… and what about your Bella, How is she doing?"_

I felt a lump in my throat

" _Oh im sure it will wear off soon… really huh," _My dads voice sounded concerned.

I listened intently eager for news about Bella. I knew she was still suffering from my dads' constant conversations with his best friend. But I hadn't actually seen her since before the stupid Cullens left.

_No, no Charlie don't be stupid… look we can go fishing anytime, … I don't want to her it … Bella is much more important… yes im sure… yup… okay… Bye Charlie._

Once safely in my bedroom, I collapsed onto my bed, thinking about how it used to be, it was never perfect, but it was good. When we used to hang out we would always lose track of time.

I was losing track of time right now, I just simply lay on my bed thinking about Bella for well, I dunno if it was 10 minuets or hours.

There was a loud knock at the front door and I heard my dad answer it, I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was. And yup I heard their voices arguing coming down my hall.

By the time they barged into my room I was sitting up and had a fixed grin on my face.

" Hey, Jake my brother from another mother"

" 'Sup Quil, Embry" I nodded to them.

(An hour later)

We are on the bus to Port Angeles, Quil and Embry had bullied me into going and since my car wasn't ready yet and neither of the boys had a car and also that small fact that we were all to young to have a licence so were bussing it.

I was turned round in my seat laughing at Quil and Embry arguing who the "fittest" girl in our year was.

The driver pulled up to another stop and a long cue of people got on filling almost of the few remaining seat. Last to get on the bus was a girl about our age who I recognised around the Res. I heard Quil puff appreciatively looking her up and down as he always did when he saw her.

I had to admit she was gorgeous she had a russet skin, with long wavy dark down to her lower back, and heavily lidded eyes; she was a slender and wearing skinny jean with a Black top, and high-healed boots.

She looked around for a spare seat and as the boys were sitting behind me the seat next to me was the only free one. She started over too us.

" Here's you chance Jake, move on," he whispered in my ear I was about to turn and Punch him in the face for being an insensitive, infuriating interfering pompous pain in the ass. But-

" Heyyy, do you mind?" She asked gesturing to the seat next to me

" no go ahead" I smiled at her, her returning smile was stunning

the bus starting moving again, and when I glanced at her she was smiling back at me

" I'm Anna, by the way, your Jacob right?"

" eh yeah I am"

we were quiet for another couple of minutes and I heard Quil and Embry have a conversation that if you heard it you would say that's its fake, but that's actually the kind of conversation those nuts would have. They were talking about weird random things like the size of the shells at the first beach.

I decided to break the strangely awkward silence

" so were ya headin?"

" oh, im just meeting a bunch of friends in Port Angeles, just chill outyou know, I've not seen them for so long" she smiled softly as she spoke. " what about you?"

" We" I gestured behind me, she turned and gave the boys a smile – Quil was loving this " are just going kick it out in Port Angeles" I didn't go into the boys' actual plans for the day, we were gonna hang around the mall and do a bit of _" Bird Watching"(**dont ask, my bros and my cuz go to the centre and do that**)_ as the boys like to put it.

" oh hi, I didn't realise you lot were together" she smiled at them again and quil was ogling at her " im Anna, nice to meet you guys"

" the pleasures all mine, im Quil, Quil Ateara" I rolled my eyes, Quil was so bad at_ smooth talking _and unfortunately for him evrytime he speaks to a female the same damn thing happens.

" Hey, im Embry" he spared her for Quils ogling eyes as she turned to look at him

her eyes took in his largely developing biceps. He's bigger than me but im bigger than Quil.

So noticed that I followed her eyes, " happening to you lot too then huh?"

We frowned at her

" oh come on you know how big most of the Quileute boys get" she was grinning at us obviously very confident, the opposite of Bella, o damn here I go again I keep promising myself I wont think of her and tah dah she's all I can think about.

Embry chuckled, " you betcha"

And the bus eventually pulled up at our stop in Port Angeles, unlike the prats behind me I was glad to say goodbye to this girl, I didn't like the way she was looking at me and patting her eyelids – if bella wasn't always on my mind I probably would of fell for her, but I've already fallen and fallen hard.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW , i need advice , should i go on with the story??**

**will update asap if you'se like it xxx**

**xxx Samii xxx**


	2. Needs!

**Heyy guys thanx for reading, first chapter i got a couple of people adding this storie to thier favourites buut only one review for last chapter please review i cant do this without advice and critism.**

**anyway this is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any off the characters exept a couple i made up XD**

* * *

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; it was a text from Quil

_U out 2night?_

I just decided not to reply so I stuff my phone back in my jeans, literally stuffed, these jeans were getting so tight in fact so was all my clothes these days. It was weird cause they were kinda new and just about a month ago thy were a bit big for me.

I moved forward in the cue, yup shopping a real whoopee I know right. But just getting in the groceries from the corner tore for my dad.

I paid and as I walked out the store I say a group of boys, big boys like totally huge. They were Sam (well I guess you couldn't count him as a boy he's about 20 or something) Paul and Jared.

Wait Jared what the hell was he doing with them, he hated them as much as we did.

They thought they were all hard and stuff they expected everyone to do what they say, but the annoying part is all the adults and elders look up too Sam they respect him for some reason that neither me or the boys could wrap our heads around.

They were all looking at me expectantly, especially Sam. they just keep staring. Ok now im freaked out.

I headed home and decide to text Quil back,

Not sure

_Guess whos the newest memba of Sams colt?_

and about 2 seconds after I walked in the door Quil replied.

Please, man

_Who?_

I sent back

Nah not 2night Jared!

Quil sent

No way man! I knew sumin was up he kept missing school, shit, poor bloke!

I sighed and went to put the shopping in the cupboards.

I wolfed my dinner down, I looked up and my dad had hardly touched his food.

" You ok dad?"

" Yeah, im fine" he wasn't fooling nobody

" Yeah right dad, I can read you like a book"

" Not very well then!

" Oh haha dads just tell me what's up?"

" Im worried about Charlie – and Bella " oh damn, why did I ask?

"They had another row, you see, Charlie tried to send Bella to Phoenix again but she wasn't having it." Despite everything that happened she was still just as stubborn as ever.

" Dad, cant I – "

" No, sorry Jake but no, she'll come and see you when she's good and ready, I don't want you trudging along there making things worse"

" Great cheers dad" I got up to dump my plate in the sink

" Jake im sorry I didn't mean it like that"

" Yeah, sure sure" Dad gave me a sad smile

" Um you no what? I think I will go out with the boys tonight, c ya later" I walked straight out the house

I thought about going to see Bella behind his back, but I might not like what I see, oh yeah Jake like that matters. Urgh this was so frustrating, I needed to see her but my dad like usual is right, ill just gives her time, Ill wait.

* * *

**like i said before please review mean the world to me ive currently got to stories up at the moment this one and another called " Ultimate Control" please read and review love you loads.**

**xx Samii xx**


End file.
